User talk:Captain Silver
Welcome to Wikitroid! Captain Silver, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User talk:The Exterminator|''Ex]][[User:The Exterminator|terminator]] 12:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!! Idea for Wikitroid Logo Hey,I got an idea. I don't know if this is important or not, but for the Wikitroid Logo, it might make it easier to (if this is possible or not, I'm not sure.) make it so the word "Wikitroid" in front of the Samus picture is a different color, so it's easier to read. Just an idea! Captain Silver I agree, but you have to sign your comments using the method written above. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Warning The information you added today to the Runic Symbol page was written mostly in the style of a guide. Wikitroid is an encyclopedia for Metroid, not a walkthrough site. For more information please read the POV Policy before editing again. I understand a lot of the text you added was useful and was a good contribution. However the style in which it was written was not. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me on my talk page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Next time, be more careful. You reported the wrong user as the creator of the page; luckily for both you and him, I rely on the RC logs, not the Problem Reports, to delete/block users. Secondly, the report you made was a duplicate; try not to do that. Indeed, don't use the problem reports function - it's much more helpful if you simply put a speedy deletion tag on the page (but, if it's a spam page, do as Parkersvx90210 did, blank it before adding the speedy deletion tag). See Template:D for instructions on nominating pages for speedy deletion. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) RE: Don't say that on a public website I have no issue with the language used, for several reasons. Among them are the fact that: *He was reporting the page that was vandalized (I can't delete a vandalism page with a "censored" title as said page would not exist) *There really is no such thing as a "private" website (so define "public") * Why would a ten-year-old be visiting this wiki anyway, as all Metroid games are rated teen or higher (depending on the country), therefore, the target audience of this wiki would be 13+ (at the very least), and I don't know of any thirteen year olds that haven't been exposed to this kind of language in one way or another My mistake, DekutullaZM correctly pointed out that the older ''Metroid games are either rated E or the equivalent K-A in the U.S. Ignore this point. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC)'' *The deletion logs will permanently retain the title of the deleted page, and these are automated. *I don't see why a 10 year old (or any other user not involved in administration) would be checking the problem reports themselves; he might see the log entries, but they would contain the title of the page in any case Also, it's inadvisable for new users to act as administrators (or any sort of moderator) and "scold" other users. This is usually done by the Wikitroid:Administrators, and to a lesser extent, the more experienced users of the wiki, who are far more familiar with wiki policy and the generally accepted standards here. As for usage of profanity and other language that might be considered bad, we allow it if used sparingly - overuse will probably result in a few taps on the shoulder. Even so, there was no avoiding using the "bad word" in question in this case due to the nature of the incident. To put this briefly, don't try to moderate or otherwise regulate the actions of other users until you have become experienced (i.e., have more than 500 or so edits and have been editing for a few months), and just leave it up to the administrators, like me. Just in case you are still proceeding under the false assumption that Parkersvx90210‎‎ was the vandal, perhaps I should reiterate more clearly: he is not the vandal, but rather a user doing his job. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) RE:Just out of curiosity... You are mostly correct, although it is a Deku SCRUB, not Baba. That doesn't make me any less intimidating though,...right? I like Halo, but not enough to change my name. BTW, that's a nice pic you made. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Featured article Howdy! I've been following your running around, and I'd like to answer your questions. Our main page does, in fact, have a featured article with a picture and it has a video. The video works just fine, but the article has stopped working. Unfortunately, I don't know how to fix it. For that stuff, you're gonna have to contact FastLizard4 again. As for the trivia, there was once a place where people could vote for updates on the main page, but it was a failure. It was deleted, but you can still visit the memorial. Here it is: User:The Exterminator/Main Page Updates. I'll see ya 'round! [[User:The Exterminator|The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 15:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Signature. All right, I just have to say this. To sign, either press the signature button. It's between the "ignore wiki formatting" button and the "Line" button. USE IT. Alternatively, you could type [ [ User:Captain Silver ] ] every time you edit a talk page. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 16:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Here you go: User:Captain Silver/Sig. I went ahead and fixed your signature for you. I'm one of the two reasons Wikitroid is signature crazy nowadays, so I sometimes make a habit of helping others with theirs, hah. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) You can repay me by simply telling people that I'm completely willing to make their signatures for them, haha. I see so many people struggling and not being able to get their signature right, when all they'd have to do is simply ask me to make it for them. It's like a hobby to me really, I don't know. Oh, and glad you like it! Also don't worry about having the same colors, my last signature was the best of the best in my eyes, but... due to the new skin, I have since retired her... Oh well everyone seems to be a fan of flame-type colors, so I'll have to rig up a new one soon enough! ;P [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 08:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh! And the date is actually 12/21/2012. Haha. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: *Pant* Okay...now...*cough*...listen to my idea... We have no set schedule for doing the DYKs, partly because the person who was charged with maintaining it left without alerting me. And while a featured picture sounds good, I don't want to deal with any of these until the skin change is completely handled (it isn't). As for selection of the featured image, since we don't have any set criteria, we might as well do what we do for featured articles, which amounts to purely random selection. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) Sorry, I don't have the log entries anywhere I can easily get at them; you might want to try searching for them on Google or the engine of your choice (generally works pretty well). I did, however, change the comparison images at the bottom of the article into a gallery format, which is better for that sort of thing; you can see what I did there by going to the page's source. Also, remember that in article bodies, the names of the games are generally italicized (e.g., Metroid Prime 3: Corruption), a notable exception being in log entries, where they are bold. Let me know if you need anything, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: You Are Awesome I flattered, really. The strange man, yelling at me to my face makes me feel all warm inside... ;P........... And by the way, you'd better be reading my blog... or I might have to kill you... ;) [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 08:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) You know I'm referring to The Hunter Chronicles, right? Hah. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:39, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Can you get onto IRC? [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 08:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Ugh... Hah, just kidding. Just go here and click on the link that says "Click here to Connect to our IRC channel" suggest opening it in a separate window as well. Send me a message when you get there. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) POV issues Hey there Captain Silver. Instead of ranting about what you did wrong, I'll just point out that the last edit you made to Phazon was a POV violation. Take a look at my edit to see what I fixed/what you did wrong. Let me know if you have any questions, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) MJ You and I share the same goal to resurruct Michael Jackson... the doctor is the devil himself. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 21:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: YES! Too right mate! LONG LIVE NINTENDO! Images Warning Since you're an experienced user, you should already know this, so I'm going to be brief about this: I have deleted File:DM pins.jpg, which you recently uploaded, because it has nothing to do with Metroid - i.e., it is an off-topic image. Off-topic images, as you should know by now are forbidden under the Images Policy. If you haven't already, please read the policy before uploading any more images. Let me know if you have any questions, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Text Colors Why are you coloring text on talk pages? It makes it harder, not easier to read, and text colors really shouldn't be used outside of userpages and signatures except where absolutely necessary. Obviously, don't use text colors in your talk page conversations in the future. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC)